


All you have to do was stay

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: How you get the girl [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say<br/>I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made<br/>People like you always want back the love they pushed aside<br/>But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you have to do was stay

Nina heard the front door closing with a slam and she wanted to call him, but she couldn't. The brunette was petrified in the same spot where he left her, but now she was staring at the kitchen door. Nina wanted to move, search her phone and call Sebastian, but she could only think of his lips on hers. Nobody in her life had kissed her the way Sebastian did five minutes before. The way his lips moved with hers in perfect synchronization let her speechless and she didn't say anything because she loved every second of it, at least until he left. She was sure that no one would kiss her in that way, not again.

Nina could make her body work once again and she walked out of the kitchen, letting herself fall on the sofa. She didn't know why Seb left the place, but hated the fact that he did it. The actress was sure that the kiss was amazing -at least for her-, so it wasn't about it. Maybe it was just an impulse that he regretted, and then he ran instead of staying there at least to talk about it. Maybe she should start looking for a new apartment to move in case things get really bad when Sebastian get back. And maybe six years of friendship were over after all.

She got up from the couch thinking about getting her laptop to really start looking for a new place to rent, but the door bell rang. Nina turned the volume of the music down and went to open the door. When she did, her sister was in the other side and four little arms wrapped around her legs yelling "Auntie Nin!" at the same time.

Lauren looked at her with her sorry-puppy eyes when Nina kneeled to kiss both of her little nephew and niece’ heads before they got inside the place to say hi to Leia. "Nin, I'm sorry I'm bothering you, I have a last minute business cocktail with the people at work and Jimmy is working and the nanny is out of the town! I don't have anyone to take care of them! It's just for some hours. This is my chance to get the promotion if I make the right move." Lauren explained, speaking really fast, like she always did when she was stressed. 

"Lau, it's okay. I'll take care of them, don't worry" Nina smiled at her sister. It was really hard to hide the sadness and confusion of her face in that moment, but as an actress she was doing her best. 

"Are you fine?" Lauren asked, now speaking in a normal voice. It was like if she just could smell when her little sister was sad. 

"Yes. I mean, I just had a fight or something like that with Seb. I don't know..." she breathed. "But don't worry, I can take care of my little kids, you go to your party and get the damn job!" Nina added, smiling again. 

"You are a saint, baby. And don't worry; I'm sure it was nothing. The Romanian and you always made things work. I don't know how, but you always do." the oldest of the sister affirmed, caring her sister's arm trying to comfort her. 

"I hope so..." Nina whispered with a sad smile. 

"I have to run, hun, sorry. Here you have the kid's things. Call me if something happens!" Lauren said, giving her sister a bag with whatever her son and daughter could need. After that she kissed her sister’s cheek and give Nina a little hug. "Bye kids! Daddy will pick you up latter! I love you!" she added, this time for the kids who were on the living running with the dog. The two women could hear the two little voices screaming 'Bye mommy' from behind and they laugh while Lauren was walking to the elevator. 

"We love you too! Have fun!" Nina exclaimed before closing the door. 

After playing, painting coloring books, having dinner, and helping to do the dishes, while they were watching The Winter Soldier the two kids fell totally asleep. Nat was in Nina's room because she was the first one falling asleep and Dean was sleeping lying on the couch. They insisted in watching it because Sebastian wasn't in the apartment. In the dinner they asked three times why he wasn't there. Then again every time they saw Bucky on the movie. Dean loved the movie because of the superhero thing like the big part of the five years old boys; and Nat was a four years old girl who loved the Disney princess but she loved that movie too because she had the same name as Black Widow. They loved even when they didn't understand it very well.

Every time he was on the TV, Nina just wanted to turn her eyes to side. It was that or checking the time on her phone, going to the bathroom or the kitchen. She didn't wanted to look at him, thinking about the kiss and getting sad in front of her niece and nephew. She lied to the kids telling them that Seb was working and that she didn't knew when he'd come back home, but that it'd probably be late in the night. But when the kids were asleep she couldn't take her eyes out of the screen where Bucky fighting with Steve. All that she wanted in that moment was a stupid answer to the question inside of her head.

When the movie was over, Nina turned off the TV. The kids where still sleeping when she heard a key opening the door and her heart stopped for a second. Sebastian closed the door and none of them said anything, but Dean woke up the second he heard the door. "Hi Seb" the little kid murmured, rubbing his eyes and raising his head from the lap of her aunt. 

 

"Hi kiddo" the man murmured back when he heard the kid calling him. He didn't say any word to Nina, not even hi. 

"We were watching you on the TV" Dean whispered, closing his eyes and placing his head again in Nina's legs. For her it was really good that her nephew didn't paid attention to her sad face. 

"You were watching Cap’s movie again? That's great, go back to sleep now, it's late." Sebastian responded to the boy. She could swear he was smiling.

Nina took a deep breath and closed her eyes as hard as she could. She needed to talk as soon as possible, no matter if Dean was sleeping again or not. "Nat is sleeping in my room with Leia" Nina start saying. "Their nanny was out of the city and Lauren asked me to take care of them because she had an urgent dinning job meeting and I was the last option. Jimmy should be here picking them in any minute." she explained. Maybe it wasn't the best way to start a conversation after what happened, but she needed to say something to distract her mind and not begin to mourn. He didn't say any word and she didn't heard him walking. It was the most uncomfortable situation in the world. "You have dinner on the own if you want. They insisted in make some extra for you just in case." the brunette finally murmured. She turned in the sofa, only need to look at him. It was just a second and then he was looking at the floor. 

All Sebastian murmured was a "Thanks", before walking to his room. 

In the six years she has being friends with the Romanian he never acted that way. They had been through everything but that was new and Nina didn't knew what to do, that's why she wanted to cry. She felt powerless, tired and sad. Nina loved her nephew and niece more than her own life; they were like the children she never had and never knew if she would have, but then the girl wished they weren't there. She wanted their father to pick them and lock herself in her room and not seeing Sebastian for the rest of the night. In the other side she wanted to go and yell at him for an explanation.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang, just when Nina was about to fall asleep with Dean. She first moved away from the kid and after that she took him in her arms, trying to not wake him up. "Hi Jim." she murmured to the man when she opened the door. 

"Hi Nin." he replied back, not giving her a kiss on the cheek because of the small boy hugging the girl's neck. Nina saw Jimmy looking something behind her and she knew it was him. "Seb, my man" Jimmy exclaimed not too loud. 

"Hey Jim, good to see you." Sebastian said greeting him back. The two men gave a short hug and then Sebastian walked away to the kitchen, almost he is acting as if she was not standing there.

Nina didn't say anything and didn't even show any emotion, she just stayed there in front of her brother-in-law, trying to not think in the fact that the man who ignore her a second before was the man who was hugging her the night before. 

"Thanks for taking care of them. You save or asses again." Jimmy thanked her, while she gave Dean to his father. 

"It's fine. You know I love to have them here." Nina told him, smiling at the sleeping little boy and his dad. "Give me a second I'll go to bring Nat, she's in my bed taking a nap, probably hugging Leia." she added smiling. 

"I'll go, don't worry." Sebastian suddenly said from the kitchen door, leaving his water bottle on the dining table and walking to the corridor. 

"Are you two fine?" Jimmy asked in a low voice like it was a secret and not as if he was trying not to wake his child.

Nina realized that maybe he noted for the way she looked at her roommate when he was leaving the living. Or maybe it was the fact that they weren't talking to each other, when normally they never spend more than three minutes or so without saying something, at least when they were in their home. 

"No. Long story. Don't freak out if in some hours you heard a knock on the door and the one in the other side is me." she joked, smiling sadly. 

"It's that bad?" Jimmy questioned again, caring his son's back as he looked at her sister-in-law with worried eyes. 

"I don't know..." she responded with a whisper, and it was the only thing she said because Sebastian came back carrying Nat. She looked even smaller in his arms. "You want some help to take 'em to the car?" the actor asked to the other man as he grabbed his keys from the small table next to the door. 

"I can use some help." Jimmy agreed and Sebastian walked out of the apartment again, without look at Nina. 

"Tell me when you get home safe." Nina asked, waving goodbye at Jimmy. 

 

Before she could close the door she heard Jimmy saying "I forgot the kid's things" so she take the bag from the table and then walked back to the door. Jimmy walked into the apartment before she could do anything and he looked at her. "If you need something just call. The guest room is there for you if you need it. No matter the time, not matter for how long." he finally whispered, winking and holding with his left hand the small bag. 

 

"Thanks Jimmy." she murmured back, smiling as the man leave again the place and closing the door behind her.

Nina had three options to choose from: The first one was to lock herself in her room and cry till she fell asleep and not talk with Sebastian. The second option was to ignore him or trying to keep the things as they were in the moment. The third option was to go and talk to him and pray to the Gods to help her.

Ten minutes later Sebastian came back. Nina was sitting in the couch trying to make a decision and it all depended on what he did when he walked in the apartment. He walked to the kitchen, again without saying a word. It was enough for her, so she got up and started walking to her room but something stop her and make her walk to the other side. It was like if something was taking over her body, even when she was terrified. "Can we talk?" she asked from the kitchen door when she got there. When he didn't answer she knew she had to keep pushing. "Are you going to tell me what happened today? Because I think there must be a reason why you kissed me and then you left the department without saying anything." the brunette added, crossing her arms on her chest. "Look, if you don't want me around anymore just tell me! Give me some time to find another apartment and I'll go if that's what you want." Nina exclaimed. 

She was tired and telling him that was maybe a way to find out what was going on. If it didn't work then she should leave for sure. Just thinking about moving out of that place broke her heart. After five years she couldn't imagine living alone. Even when Sebastian was away for five or six months he was there in a way or another. If he wasn't there his things make Nina miss her roommate a little bit less. And at the end of the day she knew it was a metter of time for him to go back home. If she found a new apartment and she moved out it would probably be her house, but not her home. 

Sebastian was leaning against the counter looking at the floor, with his arms crossing just like hers. For Nina it was obvious the fact that he was looking at the floor to avoid her. She knew he had a weakness for her green eyes. She knew it because she had the same weakness for his blue eyes. In all those years he never acted so distant with her, so it was hurting like a knife even when the man murmured "No." as an answer to her question. Nina could see he was pressing his lips together. She knew he was trying to keep himself in silence for some damn reason. 

"Then talk to me, Sebastian!" she yelled, walking to be in front of him. "You kissed me and then you run away like a scared little boy and I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do basically because I had been scared to death to admite that I like you." the girl confessed. 

What had started like a scream was over as a murmure because of the tears forming slowly on her eyes and the lump in her throat. Nina would never imagined that she would end telling the truth to Sebastian. If last night someone had asked or tell her that would happen she would have said it was a joke and that could not happen.

The actress looked at her friend and she wanted to hug him, but how could she do that if he wasn't even looking at her since he came back? Even talking to him was like talking to a wall, but she didn't care and it was like if the words were going out of her mouth without permission. "Last night when I came home the only person that I wanted to be with was you. And I know that I fell asleep and you stayed with me in my bed." she started to said absolutely shy as she slowly walked to where he was. "I knew it even when you weren't there in the morning. I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw you. And it made me absolutely happy, Seb. God, I wish I could wake up every night and see you there." Nina whispered once he was in front of Seb. 

She tried to grab his arm or hand, but the she opted for grabbed him by the hem of his t-shirt. Seb never looked back at her and Nina was too nervous to look at something that wasn't her fingers playing with the white fabric. "Listen, I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you. Not you. So please, if it was just a thing of the moment, please, just say it and it would be in the past, but I need to know." she begged, now with tears in her eyes. She was feeling like if someone was smashing her heart and her chest, and like if the air was absolutely cold even when the building central heating was turned on.

After what seemed an eternity he finally looked at her in the eyes, probably because the man heard her sobbing. He didn't say anything. He was just there, standing straight and tall looking at her crying. She just told him in the face that she liked him, that she needed him and that she wanted to have something with him and Sebastian was speechless. Everything and every word were for nothing. "Well," she started to say walking back and away from him. "Looks like I need to pick my things and find a new apartment after all..." she murmured, wiping her tears with her fingers as she walked to her room.

The brunette close the door and started to grab some clothes and things she could need and put them in a backpack. She checked that her phone and wallet where in her pocket and bag, then she opened the door and walked to the bathroom to grab a bunch of her absolutely necessary stuff. She was with her bag on her back, about to leave the only place she called 'home' since she left the family house years ago. Leaving that house, Sebastian and Leia -even if she had to leave her for some hours- was going to be the hardest decision that Nina made in her life. Five years of memories were there, but if that was what he wanted he would have it.

Nina closed the bag and she could see Sebastian standing where the hallway began, looking at the direction where she was. "If you excuse me, I'm going to spend some time with my family. If you find an answer in your head you know where to find me." Nina hissed, passing next to him, standing for a second to tell him that and then walking right to the door.

When Nina was opening the door ready to leave -but practically with her heart on her hand- his hand came from behind and closed the door again. The brunette was hoping he would do that, but she was ready to leave in case he didn't. 

"I run away not because I regret it. I did it because it made me crazy to think that I couldn't kiss you and hold you in my arms whenever I wanted." Sebastian explained with all the sadness on his voice. Nina could swear she could feel the sadness on her body even without looking at him. Even she could feel his eyes looking down at her. "I still remember that night you came home and said you didn't want to be with any other idiot ever again for the rest of your life. After you say that I lost all my hopes, but last night... Last night I thought that maybe I could have a chance with you after all. But in the moment that I kissed you..." he didn't finish but Nina turned anyway.

She remembered that night. She remembered that night perfectly. She came home from a date that was awful and she was so mad at the world that the girl crossed the door screaming what Seb said. Nina remembered that in that moment he was dating or seeing someone, so she never thought that he was paying attention of what she had say. He never seemed to really care about what she had say in that moment; Seb just hugged her, told her to get a shower to relax and then get back to the living to watch a movie together. Nina understood in that moment that he was probably acting like if was nothing, but he never forget about what she said then. 

"When we were kissing I knew you were going to ask me all those things and I didn't have answers. I screw it, Nin. I'm sorry. I don't want you to move out, but I understand if you don't wanna see me again after... this.". When the Rumanian finished he was looking at her in the eyes after of what seemed years without looking at her green eyes.

Nina was still standing close to the door, with her mouth lightly opened; her eyes opened looking right at him, her right hand on the handle of the bag and the left on her chest. Her heart was probably jumping, reflect of the surprised she was showing on her face. He was standing a few steps away from her, trying to give her personal space. After how he treated her all that Sebastian could do was give her some space. 

"Oh my God... Seb, when I said that I wasn't talking about you. And in any case you're my idiot. We had been friends for six years, you know me..." Nina tried to explain and she dropped her bag to the floor, still thinking about what she said that stupid night. 

"Yes, I know you. And because of that I know you don’t wanna be in my life in that way. It is enough to be my friend for the paparazzi follow you anyway. Then what? Paparazzi in the theater’s door every night? Then around here more than usual? If we let the people know we are together things are going to get insane for you" he explained, walking even more away from her.

That was another reason of why he thought they shouldn't be together, even if they wanted to. Sebastian knew the fame wasn't the reason why she became a Broadway actress. She just wanted to be in the stage since she could remember, just because she loved to sing and act. Being recognized or famous was not really her thing. Nina almost wished she could remove that part of her work. Sure that being recognized for her good work was amazing, but it was still weird for her to get out of their home and see some paparazzi taking photos. It was weird specially when they were looking for him and the rumors of them dating started. All Nina ever wanted was being in a stage on Broadway doing what she loves and then came home and have a normal life. Sebastian tried to keep her away from that as long as he could, but if something happened between them it would be really hard to keep doing it.

Nina looked at him and again wanted to grab his arm; she wanted to touch his hand or his back to making feel better. Nina wanted to touch her friend to tell him all the things she didn' know how to said in words. "Seb, listen..." the brunette murmured, walking to him and she placed her right hand on his back. And it works because at least when she did it, Sebastian turned around to look at her. 

"Nin, last night you came home crying because a stupid reporter asked you about you and I instead of your work. It will get only worse, sweetheart." he murmured. "You could not have a normal relationship with me. We would go to dinner and there will be people taking pictures. People telling stupid things on Twitter or whatever, just because you're with me? If I couldn’t get used to it after all this time, how could you?" Sebastian spoke, placing his right hand on her shoulder.

Nina knew him enough to know that he was trying to really convince her that being together wasn't a good idea. He was doing it to protect her but she didn't wanted to be protected, at least not in that way. "I can get used to it because I want to be with you, Sebastian..." Nina murmured, taking his cold hands in hers. "They want to talk? Well, let them. The press wants photos? Alright. They always want that, no matter what. You are right, that's not what I wanted. It's not my thing, but you are what I want. You are worth the pain. It will worth the pain if I know that at the end of the day you are there with me, even if you are away." she explained, looking at Sebastian in his dreamy blue eyes before she continued. "But if you... Don't want this... Just tell me, please. Don't use the press or whatever like an excuse to push me away. Just tell me the true." she begged, ending her short speech.

She really didn't wanted an excuse. All that the actress asked for was to know if he really wanted to be with her besides the craziness of they lives. Because, yes, it would be complicated and hard in some points, but she was ready to do it if Sebastian wanted her too. "It's not an excuse. I can't explain with words how much you meant to me and how bad I want to be with you, but-" Sebastian tried to explain but Nina interrupted him. 

"Then let's do it, Seb!" the actress exclaimed and continued. "I can handle all that shit if you are with me. Give me a chance, Stan." she added, almost imploring.Sebastian looked at her for what had seemed an eternity, but it had probably been less than twenty seconds. 

For months he dreamed with that moment and now he got the most amazing woman in the world, right in front of him asking for a chance to be with him and to have something real together. There was a possibility that their relationship lasts a month and end up like a summer rain, but there was also an even bigger chance that they could really make it work and then they could have a life together. Sebastian knew that sometimes he could be a bit of a disaster and not know certain things, but he wasn't stupid enough to miss the chance to be with Nina. The man had one shot and wasn't going to ruin it for anything. It took him twenty seconds to decide that he couldn't let his work and the stupid fear ruin the chance to be happy with her.

When Sebastian didn't answer her request for an opportunity, Nina stayed looking straight at his blue eyes trying to find an answer. Nina knew he was trying to do the same in her eyes so she waited. She waited with her hands on his chest and when she gave up Nina closed her eyes and placed her forehead against Sebastian's chest, right where his heart was. Before she could decide what to do, the brunette felt her friend moving and his big hand holding gently both sides of her face. Their gazes meet once again and without any question the Romanian kissed Nina for a long time in a sweet, tender and familiar way. 

Someone once say that people should remember that kisses are sweeter than whine. A Chinese Proverb says that "Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases." and both of them were sure that it was true.

After some long minutes of smiles between warm kisses; teeth biting lips in an oh-too-sexy-way -and Sebastian could swear that Nina's lips tasted always like her cherry lipstick, no matter if she was wearing lipstick or not-; heavy breathing; and hands tangled in messy hair, stroking and caring what they could reach and trying to bring their bodies as close as they could; they pull apart from each other a few centimeters, just enough to look at the mess that they became. But at least they were a happy mess with red lips for kissing; rapid and heavy breathing; messy clothes; and even more disheveled hair. 

"Sorry I made you cry" Sebastian spoke, holding Nina in his arms and still looking at her. He was like a kid looking at the stars and she loved that look in his beautiful eyes. 

"I should kick your ass for that, but its fine. It's good to cry once in a while I guess. It means I'm still a human." she joked, with the smile still on her face. "You really though I couldn't handle the entire press thing?" Nina asked, now being serious. 

"I think you don't deserve that shit in your life. But I had nothing to do if you want it anyway." he explained, kissing the brunette forehead, letting her go of the grip of his arms around her waist. 

"You are the most stupid Romanian I know." the murmured, kissing the man in the right cheek and walking to the couch to let herself fell on it. 

"I'm the only one you know!" he replied in a cocky tone in his way to the kitchen. 

"And your parents?" Nina asked in the same tone, playing alone with –now- his boy. Just thinking about that now she could go and kiss him whenever and wherever she wanted made Nina smile even more. 

"Aren't you too smart and cocky to be my girlfriend?" Seb questioned, walking back from the kitchen with a water bottle on his hand and dropping himself on the couch next to Nina. 

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the chest as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Neither of them knew if it was good to get used of being like that so fast, but they didn't care at all. 

"Yes, you are now." the man say in a completely normal way, not even looking at her. 

"Well, that's something that I totally can handle without any problem." Nina replied, placing a kiss on the neck of her new boyfriend as she settled beside him and trying to hold within herself the joy of knowing that it was her life from that time, and -if she was lucky- probably for the rest of her life.


End file.
